fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Erick Namikage
Erick has a very clam,composed type of mindset and mentality.He generally dosent brags about himself or his fighting skills.He is quite intelligent when thinking of battle tatics more like a tactician.He is a new mage from Genosha.His mother and father both died when he was at age of 2 years. He currently belongs to the guild of Phantom Breaker. Apperance He has blue eyes,orange hair and white skin.He is quite of unobtrusive manner.He has a shaddy appearance.He is of average height and also weight.He is slim not fat.He wears a green couloured black t-shirt along with orange pants. History Erick was born during war between two fierce gulids.His parents lost their life in war he even dont know their names.He had a very difficult time growing up with his uncle and aunt who lived in Genosha. But he had fleed from the house due to the harassment of him by his cousin.He was then travelling through genosha,as he met the guild master of Phantom Breakers.He then joined his guild and started training from that very day.He became strong by imroving his lightning magic and he never gave up even his opponents may be tougher than him.He was loved by all at the guild although he was a newcomer in this guild.He was very friendly and polite. Relationships Magic and Abilities Natural Magic ''Master Hand to Hand Combat: As he is very good is fightning skills and his combat abilities are strong due to body fitness.He is extremely tough when it comes to fighting his fist is very strong too he is quick during the battle and always is alert of his enemies and foes.He is very good in doging attacks due to his fast speed and he also makes a quick recovery and counters strong attacks.His defense is also good due to its speed and agility.His lightning shield gives him extra defense. 'Combat Reflexes: As mention earlier,he can counter attacks very quickly due to his extreme speed even during any battle.This ability of Erick is know as '''Combat Reflexes.It is very rare ability and other wizards and mages may not posses.This help him a lot during his battle. Enhanced Defense: He can use many defense techniques such as Electrical Shield,Nova Shield and Force Field through the use of his lightning make magic.As his speed is very good he can dodge any attack easily making his defense great. Enhanced Speed: His speed is great due to his excellent fit body and of his lightning magic. ''Casting Magic'' *Lightning Magic: ''Spells'' *'Electrical Fists' He can use use lightning power using his strong fists.The lightning power's aura grows and surrounds his fists.When he intends to attack his enemy or foes.Its a very common offensive move used by most mages and wizards around the whole world.He uses this mostly when he is pumped up or fired up to fight against his opponents. *'Lightning Make Magic (Electro Ball)' He uses his lightning make magic densely around his fist creating a huge yeallow ball containing sharp lightning power.